Communications between two network end-points, such as a client and a server, may be relayed through one or more intermediaries across one or more networks. Examples of these intermediaries include gateways, routers, switches and other network appliances. End-to-end communications between a client and a server may be provided by a secure connection, such as a SSL session connection. An intermediary between a client and a server may facilitate establishment of a SSL session connection, as well as provide shielding protection to the client or server via a virtual private network (VPN) for example. In some cases, a plurality of intermediaries between two end-points may provide data acceleration and other services across one or more networks. Each intermediary may also act as a proxy for a server or client, relaying or processing data on behalf of the server or client.